O Recomeço de dois corações e duas almas
by Lan Ayath
Summary: Apesar de tanto sofrimento, sempre há um jeito de recomeçar. Rin e Sesshy.


**O Recomeço de dois corações e de duas almas.**

**Por Lan Ayath**

**-----------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: Se Inuyasha fosse meu, eu emprestava os direitos para Shampoo e para Rin de vez em sempre, mas como é da Rumiko, o que podemos fazer?

OBS.: Mas a música é minha tá?

**-----------------------------------------**

Para: Shampoo-sama e Rin-sama, obrigada por me apoiarem, e ainda saio dessa crise!

**-----------------------------------------**

_**Como será ter alguém junto a você**_

_**Qual deverá ser a sensação**_

_**Lutei tanto para não ter mais sentimentos**_

Era uma noite chuvosa, apesar disso, ele quis decolar, não era um tempo impossível, mas também não muito aconselhavel, ainda mais para um pessoa como ele, perfeccionista, mas não foi por ele que havia decolado, mas por ela, ela queria muito passar um momento a sós com ele, um momento em que pudessem, mesmo com toda aquela chuva, passar um tempo só deles. Mas não haviam imaginado que a chuva fosse piorar tanto, que o controle do bimotor fosse perdido já perto da pista de pouso, e que o que deveria ser uma noite especial, uma noite romântica, se tornaria uma noite para nunca mais ser esquecida, o fazendo nunca mais querer sentir nada por ninguém. O casal Sara e Sesshoumaru, haviam deixado de existir naquele dia.

_Sesshoumaru havia perdido sua alma, pelo menos era o que ele pensava._

_**Deve ser só falta de atenção**_

_**ou muita pretensão**_

_**ter alguém só pra mim**_

-Porquê? - Perguntava-se pela talvez milesima vez naquele dia. Eram 10hrs da noite, de um inverno mais que frio, o que fazia se sentir pior, havia sido desprezada pela pessoa que mais amava, havia sido traída, humilhada. No dia em que pensava que seria o mais bonito da sua vida, o dia em que ficaria noiva. Ela só queria ter alguém. O casal Rin e Kouhaku, haviam deixado de existir naquele dia.

_Rin havia perdido sua alma, pelo menos era o que ela pensava._

_**Planos interrompidos**_

_**Não quero mais sonhar**_

_**Não quero mais desejar**_

Saía de casa sempre as 4 da manhã, subia ao terreo e observava o nascer do sol, depois daquele dia nunca mais havia voado, ou saído sequer da cidade, sua vida, antes tão grande, havia ficado pequena. Hoje fariam exatamente 3 anos, e a hora era quase a mesma, de dentro do enorme casaco, pega uma caixa, e a abrindo duas alianças brilharam, assim como seus olhos com as lágrimas que não eram mais derramas, lembranças voltando, dos momentos antes tão felizes.

_Não havia mais desejos de tê-la ao seu lado, só havia a saudade._

Do outro lado da cidade, ela saía para pensar antes de trabalhar, era dificil tomar aquela decisão, teria que dividir o espaço com ele e com ela, mesmo apesar do tempo, aqueles dois jogavam em sua cara o que tinham, não saía daquela vida pequena, seu coração havia sido quebrado, e nada ela fazia, tinha que continuar em frente, sua vida ainda existia, apesar de tão humilhada. Não tinha família e depois do que havia ocorrido, não tinha mais amigos, estava sozinha. Andando ainda tão cedo, a rua vazia, foi até a praia, onde olhando para o mar, suas últimas lagrimas caíram, e olhando para o anel, o qual ia tirando lentamente, com mais lágrimas, com mais dor, mas que passaram, no momento em que o anel se perdeu no mar.

_Não havia mais sonhos de estar com ele, não havia mais saudade._

_**E nada em minha mente**_

_**parece importante o suficiente**_

Como alguém tão forte como ele, havia caído daquele jeito tão fácil? Era o que muitos se perguntavam, seu irmão Inuyasha, já havia muitas vezes tentando conversar com ele, sua cunhada, e até o mais idiotas dos seus amigos, Miroku, com sua esposa Sango, tentaram em vão falar, mas nenhuma palavra entrava alí dentro, fosse através de força (tática usada inutilmente por Inuyasha) ou por palavras confortadoras (por parte da cunhada e da mulher do Houshi). Mas algo havia mexido com ele naquele dia, apos anos, Sara havia aparecido em seu sonho e com uma só frase resumiu e confortou toda a dor que havia dentro dele. E por isso, naquela manhã, estava ali observando o Sol, o primeiro do Sol, do primeiro dia, depois do acidente, em que voltaria a viver.

_**Ele me repudia**_

**_E me perco em lembranças, nostalgias_**

Ainda ali, sentada, observando o mar, seu coração parecia mais leve, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, quando viu que o sol começava a nascer, mostrar seu rosto, nuvens grandes e brancas ajudavam a enfeitar o céu, o momento foi quebrado pelo toque do celular, trabalhava num grande hospital, não poderia ignorar o celular e ainda mais depois que viu quem era, um momento decisivo era esse, era agora que iria se livrar do que ainda tinha em seu coração que a impedia de continuar, de viver..

-Alô?

-Aonde você está Rin?

-Hoje eu não vou trabalhar Kagura.

-Assim você será despedida!

-Eu não ligo Kagura.

-Mas Rin!

-A partir de hoje, minha vida recomeça, eu sei que se eu voltar praí, eu não vou ter paz, e eu também sei Kagura, que você um dia vai acabar como eu.

-Sua...

-Eu não ligo mais, não quero saber mais. Não fico com magoa alguma, que sejam felizes, só espero que um dia, você não acabe como eu. - Dizendo isso, desligou o celular, levantou-se, limpou a areia e saiu a caminhar, ainda restava um único sonho, o que havia dado coragem para que finalmente saísse de casa naquele dia, um anjo havia lhe dito, que aquele dia seria especial, pois iria encontrar quem havia sido feito para ela, apesar de tantos desencontros.

****

**_Um simples olhar_**

**_Mais parece uma grande declaração_**

Não sabiam para onde iam, só deixavam se guiar pelo sentimento que estavam sentindo, uma nova leveza, um novo sentimento, quente, que preenchia um vazio que antes havia estado ali, bem profundo. Entraram num belo parque, o Sol já se mostrava belo e forte no céu, um calor gostoso invadia o ambiente, sentaram-se no mesmo banco, observaram um ao outro.

-Meu nome é Rin.

-Sesshoumaru.

Aquelas palavras foram só o recomeço de dois corações, de duas almas.

**-----------------------------------------**

Espero que tenham gostado, sei que foi pouco .. Mas isso serve de desculpas pelo tempo que faz que não atualizo qualquer fic minha, mas gente, ando num tempo difícil e tanto Rin, como Shampoo sabem disso .. Anda muito complicado escrever... Quem sabe com o começo desse novo ano, eu não melhore né? Beijos! E se não der trabalho, aperta naquele botãozinho ali do lado esquerdo? ..''''

Lan Ayath


End file.
